The Last Rose
by splitheart1120
Summary: Rose was a secret kept from the world, but she knew and understood why, she was the only child of May and Drew Hayden. Major Contestshipping, some Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Robert/Solidad.
1. Prologue: Birth

Hello People. (^_^)

I just got back from shoveling 2 foot something of snow and baking brownies, Yum….

Since I have nothing better to do, I'll put up the Prologue for this story.

Keep in mind, that this story will have a maximum of five parts, so I will probably have this finished before New Year's...

Anyway...

I don't own any of the Pokémon characters in my story.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the story...

* * *

Prologue: Scandalous Secret

* * *

*May's POV, Petalburg City Hospital*

_It's my fault, if I was paying more attention, I would have noticed the cloaked stranger._

_I would have seen the gun, noticed the bullet coming, and moved out of the way, instead of having **him** take the bullet to protect me._

_It was supposed to be our Wedding Day, the day of every girl's dreams, but here I am at the hospital instead of being being happy and partying at the reception._

_We were married just seconds before the gun was fired, so that makes me a widow now, but I'll never remarry, my heart only belongs to one person._

_Drew why, I knew you loved me but never to that extent, if you don't make it, I don't know what I will do._

_Here I am in a blood stained Wedding Dress, hoping for my newlywed husband to make it through the fight of his life._

* * *

*Max's POV, Petalburg Hospital, The Next Morning*

_I don't know how to break it to her when she wakes up, how can I tell her, she's already super emotional, I don't know what to do._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of May waking up, she was sitting in a chair near Drew's bed, not wanting to leave his side.

May looked around, and saw a sheet covering Drew, she looked back at me and asked pleadingly, "Max why is there a sheet covering Drew?"

I knew that she knew the answer, just that she didn't want to believe it, so I broke it to her, "May, I'm sorry but he's dead."

May shook her head, fell to the floor, and silently yelled, "No you're lying he's not dead, he promised me he would be here, for me, for our child, for both of us."

Then it hit be like a ton of brick, May was pregnant, that's what she had told Mom and Dad that made them change to Wedding Date to earlier.

Now she was a widow, and on top of that a pregnant widow, pregnant with a child that would never have a father.

* * *

*May's POV, Eight Months Later, Verdanturf Hospital*

_I've been living here in Verdanturf with Drew's sister Wanda and her husband Riley, ever since Drew's funeral, none of my friends know I'm here, and I don't want them to._

_Argh..._

_The pain, but it's worth it._

I could feel my energy fading, but then I heard Max yell, "May stay with us, we need you."

I opened my eyes to see my parents, Wanda, Riley, along with Max who was holding a baby in his arms, Max said, "It's a girl May, what do you want to name her."

I gathered up my strength and quietly said, "Rose May Hayden," before my strength gave out and my eyes closed forever.

* * *

*Max's POV*

_No it can't be, May's always been there for me, someone to look up to, she can't be dead, she can't be._

I hugged Rose tighter in my arms and said, "Her real identity is never going to be revealed to the world, why because she's Scandalous Secret."

* * *

Yeah, that was short, but it was good, to me that it...

Wanda and Riley are real characters from the Games/Adventures if any of you were wondering.

Review. (^_^)

Au Revior.


	2. Chapter 1: Who are you really?

I finally found time to type this.

You can blame me people, I was watching High School Musical 2 with my sister and my arm is sore form playing bowling, archery, and sword fighting on the Wii.

Anyway, back to Pokémon Related Stuff...

I don't own Pokémon, and I don't have enough money to buy it.

I now doubt if I will finish this story before 2011 starts, but I can try...

Yeah, Doubt it...

On with the Story...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you?

* * *

*Rose's POV, Verdanturf Town, Seven Years After Prologue*

_I'm the cursed child; tragedy strikes those who are close to me._

_My father died only a month after I was conceived._

_My mother died giving birth to me._

_Now my Aunt and Uncle who raised me are dead, killed in a fire._

_Why must everyone I love die?_

_I want someone to survive, I want to be loved by someone and nothing to happen to them is that too impossible?_

_When my parents died, all their Pokémon were released and my Aunt and Uncle didn't have Pokémon, I don't want Uncle Max and Grandpa Norman and Grandma Caroline to die too, but then who will look after me._

I was sitting down in a field at the edge of town crying, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up to see the two legendary Pokémon, one the Creator of Nightmares, Darkrai, and the other Cresselia, the Guardian of Good Dreams.

I heard legends about them so I got up and bowed/curtsied for them, but then Darkrai said, Child you are the Guardian of Death. Giratina was killed around the time you were conceived, so Arceus decided to make you the new Guardian of Death. Arceus also created a Guardian of Life, who we have a feeling is male, and is the one you are destined to find and defend our world with.

I sort of understood my life better but I wanted more answers and asked, "How can I live with the people I love if everyone around me dies?"

Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other as if having a conversation in their minds before Cresselia said, We can teach you, but your grandparents and uncle have to agree first.

I nodded my head and went to the Pokémon Center to ask Nurse Joy to call my mother's family.

Since Nurse Joy was the one that helped my mother give birth, and the one that created all my fake I.D.s that made me look like Wanda and Riley's real daughter, she understood what I meant.

As soon as I explained, my family let me train with the two legendary Pokémon, and so my training began.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Staleport City, Three Years Later*

I spent three long years training under Darkrai and Cresselia, and now I've officially started my journey, with more help from Nurse Joy, who I found out was really named Annabel and only her last name was Joy.

(A/N: The whole thing with Joy just being the Nurse Joys' surname is true.)

I decided to be a coordinator like my parents to carry on their legacy, and I purposely decided to make Staleport my first contest, just like my mom's and because it was also the place where mom and dad met.

I went up to lady behind the registration desk and asked her if I could register, she took my PokeDex and Trainer Card for a few seconds, but I was in.

*Contest Hall Waiting Room*

_You can do this Rose; you are the daughter of two former top-coordinators._

_Just Relax._

I was sitting down in the waiting room waiting for my turn, but I hadn't really been around people for the past three years, and I couldn't help but shiver unintentionally from the amount of people there.

I must have seemed really nervous because a kind woman that seemed like she was in her forties came over, sat down next to me, and said, "You must be in your first contest, and it's alright to be nervous. I remember that I had a friend, whose name was May Maple, well I guess its May Hayden because she got married to another one of my friends Andrew Hayden, but that's beside the point. Anyway, even after May became a top-coordinator she would still be a bundle of nerves when she came to the waiting room of any contest hall, it was quite funny actually. By the way, my name is Solidad Saori Sierra, what's yours?"

I was about to say Rose May Hayden, but I stopped myself in the nick of time and said, "Rose Ryuji."

_Whew, that was close, thank goodness I've been using Uncle Riley's last name for years, or else I might have seriously messed up._

Solidad nodded and said, "That's an interesting name, and a coincidence. My friends May and Drew, Drew is the Andrew, which I just spoke about earlier, were brought together by Roses. It's also strange who you have brown hair like May, but green highlights the same color as Drew's hair."

I laughed along with Solidad, but I knew my name or my hair color weren't really coincidences."

Solidad had calmed me down and now I was pumped for the contest.

_Now I can see why Dad thought of her as a second mother and why both Mom and Dad were close friends to her._

After a few seconds, my name was called out, and I whispered to Solidad, "Wish Me Luck."

Solidad smiled and said, "Of Course Rose."

I skipped happily to the stage, but since my back was turned I didn't see Solidad's eyes narrow on me, and I never heard her silently ask, "Who are you really, Rose?"

* * *

That chapter was lame beyond belief, but I had to type it or else my mind would have different ideas for this story pouring out.

Review, even if only to tell me how lame that was. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 2: Life

I don't own the Pokémon Franchise, but I do currently own; Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Soul Silver, and Pokémon Ranger; and I used to own, Pokémon Sapphire, Pokémon Emerald, Pokémon Ruby, Pokémon Leaf Green, Pokémon Fire Red, Pokémon Yellow, Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon Gold, Pokémon Silver, and Pokémon Crystal, but for some reason all of them disappeared….

Anyway….

I've decided to make this story much longer than I originally anticipated, so it will definitely not be finished my New Years.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story….

* * *

Chapter 2: Life

* * *

Previously:

*Rose's POV, Staleport Contest Hall*

Solidad had calmed me down and now I was pumped for the contest.

_Now I can see why Dad thought of her as a second mother and why both Mom and Dad were close friends to her._

After a few seconds, my name was called out, and I whispered to Solidad, "Wish Me Luck."

Solidad smiled and said, "Of Course Rose."

I skipped happily to the stage, but since my back was turned I didn't see Solidad's eyes narrow on me, and I never heard her silently ask, "Who are you really, Rose?"

* * *

*Rose's POV, Staleport Contest Hall, Final Round of Contest*

_I've made it to the final round of my first contest, just like Dad did…._

_Ironically, my opponent is Solidad, the same person Dad faced in the final round of his first contest too, but unlike Dad I won't lose to her._

Vivian announced, "This is the final round of the Staleport Contest, its beginner Rose Ryuji of Verdanturf Town, Hoenn, against Top-Coordinator Solidad Sierra of Pewter City, Kanto. Now let's begin."

Solidad sent out Lapras, a Pokémon that Uncle Max said she was really close to and had had for a long time, so I knew this battle wouldn't be easy, so I decided to send out one of my strongest Pokémon, the child of both Mom and Dad's starters.

(A/N: Contest rules in my story are just like the ones in the anime, except that you can use any Pokémon in any round, it doesn't have to be the same for all the rounds. Rose has used a Beautifly for the other rounds, the Beautifly is May's Beautifly's and Drew's Masquerain's child.)

I took a Poke-ball out of my pocket and yelled, "Autumn Take the Stage."

Out of the Poke-ball came a Roselia that had a red body, one orange rose, and one yellow rose, and obviously shiny.

The audience and judges looked shocked to see such a beautiful and rarely colored Pokémon, even Solidad looked slightly shocked.

I smirked and said, "Are you guys going to stare at my Roselia all day or are we going to battle?"

Solidad, and everyone else snapped out of it, and Solidad said, "That looks like a well-trained Pokémon, how long have you had it?"

I yelled back, "I've had her since I was young. Now can we start, I don't want to sit here all day chatting, we can do that afterwards."

Solidad smiled before yelling, "Lapras Ice Beam."

I smirked before yelling, "Autumn Ember."

Autumn's fire stopped Lapras's Ice Beam in mid-attack, and also earned some odd stares from most of the crowd that couldn't figure out why Autumn knew Fire-Type moves.

I decided to clear any misunderstandings before I got disqualified and yelled, "Autumn's father was a fire-type which is why she is oddly colored and also why she can learn Fire-Type moves."

The judges shook their heads to show they understood and motioned for the match to continue.

Solidad smiled and said, "So it's an Ice and Water type vs. a Grass and Fire Type, this should be interesting."

I nodded my head and yelled, "Autumn Petal Dance."

Yellow and Orange Petals floated around and hit Lapras dead on to make it back up.

Solidad visibly gritted her teeth and yelled, "Lapras Hydro Pump."

I smirked and yelled, "Autumn Absorb."

Since Autumn was part Grass type, it absorbed the water, making it much stronger than it already was.

I knew that Lapras was going to be weaker since it just used a strong Water type move outside of water so I yelled, "Autumn, Use Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf."

That finished it off, Solidad was experienced, but I knew Autumn like the back of my hand, she was there for me ever since Aunt Wanda and Uncle Riley died, she helped me though my training with Darkrai, Cresselia had to train the Guardian of Life, who I never met, but I knew he was a guy.

As soon as the smoke cleared Vivian announced, "And the Winner of the Staleport City Pokémon Contest is Beginner Rose Ryuji and her Roselia Autumn."

The crowd cheered as I went up to get my ribbon from Vivian, I smiled from all the attention, and left the stage to go back to the Waiting Room.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Staleport City Contest Hall Waiting Room*

Back in the Waiting Room I was met with a hug from Solidad, and as soon as she let go she said, "Wow Rose, to think you were a bundle of nerves earlier and now you've beaten me, but I assure you I won't lose again."

From behind me I heard someone say, "You actually lost Mom, I didn't think someone could actually do that, can I congratulate the person that beat you?"

I turned around and saw a boy who was dressed in a way that greatly contrasted my clothing. He was wearing light blue jeans; a white t-shirt with some blue edging, a blue jacket, blue gloves, and blue and white sneakers, his hair blonde was loosely covering his face slightly. I on the other hand was wearing black leggings, a red miniskirt, a black t-shirt, a red cardigan, red gloves, and black and red sneakers. I was fully covered because I learned that if my actual skin touched something, I could mistakenly kill it.

Solidad smiled and said, "Rose I want you to meet my son, Mark."

Mark and I stared at each other for a few seconds before Mark stuck out him hand and said, "Mark Andrew Roberts."

_The irony, our middle names are the same as my parents._

I grabbed his hand shook it before saying, "Rose May Ryuji."

I could feel Solidad smiling subconsciously upon hearing my middle name, and the way it fit with Mark's middle name.

Solidad must have wanted to play matchmaker for us, just like she did for my parents, so I guess that's why she said, "Rose, Mark why don't you travel together, it's safer for both of you and even though one of you is a trainer and the other a coordinator, I'm sure you will get along perfectly. I'll just leave you too here, and have fun."

As Solidad left Mark complained, "Mom," while I laughed slightly.

Mark looked at me before saying, "Come on let's go, I'm sure travelling with you will be interesting."

I smiled and said, "Come on let's go, Hurry up you're as slow as a slowpoke."

Mark laughed before running after me out of the Contest Hall.

* * *

A/N: I could end it here, but I won't...

* * *

*Mark's POV, Route 103(The route between Oldale Town and Staleport City in the games.)*

_I can't believe my mom just made me travel with some girl she just met, but I have to admit she is kind and sweet, but she seems like she is hiding something_.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Rose tapped on my shoulder and asked, "Mark, are you sure you are okay with traveling with me, I could travel alone if you aren't comfortable?"

I shook my head and relied, "No, I'm fine with it, but shouldn't we have called your parents before we left Staleport, I'm sure they would want to know that you are travelling with someone, especially if it is a boy, who is a year older than you."

Rose suddenly saddened and muttered, "My parents died a long time ago, I've been living with my Pokémon for the past few years, training..."

I gasped and quickly said, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Rose smiled slightly and said, "It's okay, it was a long time ago."

We continued walking in an awkward silence, until a three Poochyena appeared, two were babies and looked like they were dying, and another one looked much old and was extremely injured.

I bent down to look at them; Rose followed me to the ground.

The older and injured Poochyena said, Guardian of Life could you heal my children, they don't deserve to die this young.

Next to me I heard Rose gasp, but I didn't really know why.

I took off my gloves and reached out to the babies and healed them easily, but when I reached out to the mother she back away and said, My injures are too grave to heal, take my children and watch over them. Ugh.

I put back on my gloves and I wanted to also put the Mother Poochyena out of her misery, but my powers would keep her alive.

Suddenly Rose reached out a now not gloved hand and touched the Mother Poochyena.

In her dying breaths the Mother Poochyena said, Thank you, Oh mighty Guardian of Death.

_She's the Guardian of Death, no wonder she gasped when the Mother Poochyena said I was the Guardian of Life._

Rose quickly put her glove back on and took two Poke-balls out of her pack, beckoning for me to take one.

I took one and said, "Talk about the odds."

Rose said nothing and threw her Poke-ball at one of the baby Poochyena catching it.

I did the same with my Poke-ball a second later and got up off the ground, reaching out a hand for Rose to pick herself up with.

Rose grabbed my hand and hoisted herself up before muttering, "We should hurry up to Oldale Town, so we can get Pokémon Food for Baby Pokémon."

When Rose started walking away I grabbed her wrist, the one where her glove wasn't on properly and her skin sticking out.

Rose flinched away and shouted quietly, "Are you crazy, even with all the training Darkrai gave me, I can't help but kill the stuff I touch."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Explain to me how the Guardian of Death will kill the Guardian of Life with one simple touch?"

Rose looked down and said quietly, "Everything I love except my Pokémon dies. My father died before I was born, my mother died giving birth to me, my Aunt and Uncle, from my father's side, that raised me since birth died three years ago, only my Grandparents and Uncle, from my mother's side are still alive."

I used my hand to lift up her chin and stared into her emerald green eyes with my sapphire blue eyes, and asked, "I doubt Rose May Ryuji is your real name, so what is your real name?"

Rose looked down again before muttering, "Rose May Hayden," and then she looked up straight into my eyes and said, "I'm the secret daughter of the Original May Haruka Maple Hayden and Andrew Shuu Hayden. The last thing my real mother did before she died was give me my name."

All I could do was stare in shock.

* * *

Twisting in the Other Guardian and a bizarre friendship in one part, a feat for me, but whatever...

Review. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 3: Family

Hello Readers. (^_^)

I obviously don't own Pokémon; if I did own Pokémon, I would torture my Penguinshipping loving siblings with a lot of Ikarishipping episodes.

If people are wondering why I Mark has blonde hair, it's because of his father, and because I would never give a guy pink hair, that is SO GAY.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 3: Family

* * *

Previously:

*Mark's POV, Route 103(The Route between Staleport City and Oldale Town in the game)*

Rose looked down and said quietly, "Everything I love except my Pokémon dies. My father died before I was born, my mother died giving birth to me, my Aunt and Uncle, from my father's side, that raised me since birth died three years ago, only my Grandparents and Uncle, from my mother's side are still alive."

I used my hand to lift up her chin and stared into her emerald green eyes with my sapphire blue eyes, and asked, "I doubt Rose May Ryuji is your real name, so what is your real name?"

Rose looked down again before muttering, "Rose May Hayden," and then she looked up straight into my eyes and said, "I'm the secret daughter of the Original May Haruka Maple Hayden and Andrew Shuu Hayden. The last thing my real mother did before she died was give me my name."

All I could do was stare in shock.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Route 103*

Mark hasn't spoken to me at all, since I told him who my parents where, all he did was stare in shock, then he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward Oldale Town.

I silently muttered, "I am a cursed child, whenever someone finds out the truth, they leave me."

Mark suddenly grabbed my wrist stared into my eyes again and said fiercely, "Don't' say that, I'm sure not everyone leaves you."

I blushed slightly at the close proximity and countered, "As soon as people noticed Pokémon started dying from my touch, they started avoiding, my friend's parents made their children stay away from me, only if someone wanted something dead, did the come to me, and I'd refuse every time to do their dirty work, making people hate me even more."

Mark let go of me and muttered, "Not everyone is like that, come on, let's go, I want to get Oldale Town before nightfall and we still aren't even close."

I smiled slightly before saying, "Oh really, I see Oldale Town right there."

Mark followed my finger with his eyes and saw that Oldale Town was indeed only a mile into the distance.

Mark smirked before saying, "So what are we waiting for, come on."

Mark started running down the hill we were standing one and motioned for me to follow.

I laughed and ran after him, into the setting sun, while thinking:

_Why do I feel this way around him, aren't we too young for love?_

* * *

*Mark's POV, Petalburg City, A week later*

_We're finally in Petalburg, who knew that walking around Hoenn would take so long, at least in Johto we had the Magnet Train between towns, but here it's all walking._

_Rose and I are talking again, but it is still awkward._

_It's still hard to believe she is the daughter of two of my parents' best friends that died years ago._

_I wish I could tell Mom and Dad about Rose's Lineage, but then I'd have to explain how I found out, and they don't know I'm the Guardian of Life, I discovered my powers years ago, but I trained in secret all those years as well._

_We should find the Gym, I want to battle the leader, better ask Rose where she's taking us..._

I tapped on Rose's shoulder and asked her, "Do you know where we are going?'

She looked at me like I was crazy before saying, "The Gym, you are a trainer last I checked."

I nodded, but I was still clueless, so I asked, "How do you know your way around Petalburg, you were born and raised in Verdanturf Town?"

Rose started laughing before she stopped and whispered in my ear, "My real mother's brother, Max, has been the Gym-Leader ever since my grandfather retired, and Uncle Max was the one carrying me when my mother named me, and when she died..."

Rose became depressed upon mention of her parents, and couldn't bear to speak, so I gave her shoulder a squeeze and asked/stated, "Your mother's family visited you every once in a while and you visited them, so you know how to get around Petalburg."

Rose nodded slightly and said, 'Let's go I want to see Uncle Max, Grandma Caroline, Grandpa Norman, and Aunt Audrey, Uncle Max's wife."

I nodded and motioned for us to continue walking.

When we finally got to the Gym, I was about to open the door, when I heard someone say, "By Max, hope to see you again sometime soon."

The door swung open, but Rose and I took a few steps back when we heard the voice so it didn't hit us.

Out of the door walked out, famous Pokémon Champion of Kanto, Ash Ketchum.

Ash noticed us right away and quickly muttered an apology for nearly hitting us before yelling, "Mark, it's been a while since I've seen you, how are your parents, seems like you got a travelling partner, and a pretty one on top of that."

Rose and I both blushed at Ash's comment, but I managed to contain it and say, "It has been a while Ash, Mom is participating in Contests here in Hoenn, while Dad is doing Contests in Kanto. This is Rose Ryuji, she's my new friend, and she totally squashed Mom in her first Contest."

While I was talking to Ash, I noticed that Max had walked outside of the Gym and was staring at Rose; it seemed like they were having a mental conversation.

Ash gasped upon hearing my statement and said, "Wow Rose, you must be a strong coordinator to beat Solidad, she's hasn't lost a contest to anyone other than the other Top-Coordinators in years."

Rose turned away from Max and muttered, "Uhhh, Thanks, I guess."

Ash smiled then said, "Don't mention it, I'd better get to Little Root so I can make it to the Ferry that's supposed to take me back to Kanto on time, I promised Misty that I'd be there for Aqua's birthday, and unfortunately both have horrible tempers, like mother like daughter as they always say, or was that like father like son… Anyway, better get going. Bye."

I sweat-dropped at Ash's rambling and said, "Umm, I think we should all head inside so I can battle you Max."

Max sweat-dropped from his lack of memory and slowly said, "Right… Follow Me."

Max lead us through the dark hallways to the main battle field, while trying to start a conversation, "Umm Mark, I'm guessing you are a trainer, and Rose considering you beat Solidad, who is Mark's mother, I'm guessing you are a coordinator."

Rose sweat-dropped, but before we could say anything, we had reached the battle field.

Rose was the first to walk in, so Norman and Caroline spotted her but not me, and ran over to hug her.

Norman was the first to let go, but Caroline was the first to speak, "Rose, how is my favorite grandchild?"

Rose laughed before saying, "I'm your only grandchild, unless Uncle Max and Aunt Audrey actually get busy."

Max who had remembered I was there cleared his throat and said, "Mom, Dad, I have a challenger who is probably now ready to ask a million and one questions."

Norman and Caroline finally noticed me; I just waved my hand cheerfully before saying, "Hi, I'm Mark Andrew Roberts, Rose's travelling partner."

Max sweat-dropped before whispering, "Maybe he's just as dense as Ash used to be?"

Even though I didn't hear it, Rose did, so she whacked Max on the head before saying, "Mark knows who I am Max, he's just playing dense."

I pulled on a serious face and said, "You guys really have a smart granddaughter or niece in Max's case, I see that Darkrai and all of you raised her well."

Everyone was staring at me in shock, while Rose just had an amused expression that made her look like she was about to laugh.

Caroline glared at Rose before saying, "I thought we told you to never tell anyone."

I felt bad for Rose, so I said, "No, No, it isn't her fault. It's mine, I pressured her into it. We were on Route 103, when three injured Poochyena appeared, I healed the two babies, but their mother wouldn't let me heal her, so Rose put the Mother Poochyena out of her misery. I figured that Rose Ryuji wasn't her real name after hearing form the Mother Poochyena that she was the Guardian of Death, so I made her tell me who she really was."

I walked over to Rose and swung my arm loosely around her shoulder, before saying, "Besides shouldn't the Guardian of Life, at least recognize the Guardian of Death? Max, are we going to have that Gym-Battle?"

Awkward Silence….

Everyone stared at me like I was the legendary Pokemon, Arceus willing to be caught by an ordinary trainer.

After three point seven seconds, Norman yelled, "You're the Guardian of Life! Do your parents know? There is no way I am letting my granddaughter travel with a blonde playboy."

Rose and I sweat-dropped from Norman's reaction before I calmly said, "Umm, Mr. Maple, I'm not a playboy, and just because my hair is blonde doesn't mean I am one, My parents are Solidad Saori Sierra Roberts, and Robert Sean Roberts, some of May and Drew's best friends, my mom was the maid of honor and my dad was best man at their wedding, remember? And for the record, my parents don't know that I am the Guardian of Life. So are we going to have that Gym-Battle Max?"

Norman smiled and said, "I like a man that can hold his own and tell the truth, I hereby give you permission to travel with my granddaughter."

I smiled before sweat-dropping and saying, "Thanks I guess, and also my mom forced us to travel probably thinking we would make a great couple, even though we are still too young for that stuff. And, Am I ever going to get to battle the Petalburg City Gym-Leader?"

Everyone stared at me before cracking up from my outburst.

_Seems like I'm going to get along with the Maples just fine._

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

Hope You liked the Part, even though it was short, but just to warn you the next chapter will have a time skip, because I hate writing battles and appeals, so I'll skip most of that stuff….

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 4: Unraveling Begins

Hello People, it's 2011. (^_^)

It has been a while hasn't it?

I wanted to upload this sooner, but I got delayed...

I can tell all of you for sure that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish it was possible for me to own it...

Anyway...

Be prepared for a Time-Skip.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech (I actually use the Poke-Speech function a lot more in this story than in all my others, go figure.)

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 4: Unraveling Begins

* * *

Previously:

*Mark's POV, Petalburg City Gym*

After three point seven seconds, Norman yelled, "You're the Guardian of Life! Do your parents know? There is no way I am letting my granddaughter travel with a blonde playboy."

Rose and I sweat-dropped from Norman's reaction before I calmly said, "Umm, Mr. Maple, I'm not a playboy, and just because my hair is blonde doesn't mean I am one, My parents are Solidad Saori Sierra Roberts, and Robert Sean Roberts, some of May and Drew's best friends, my mom was the maid of honor and my dad was best man at their wedding, remember? And for the record, my parents don't know that I am the Guardian of Life. So are we going to have that Gym-Battle Max?"

Norman smiled and said, "I like a man that can hold his own and tell the truth, I hereby give you permission to travel with my granddaughter."

I smiled before sweat-dropping and saying, "Thanks I guess, and also my mom forced us to travel probably thinking we would make a great couple, even though we are still too young for that stuff. And, Am I ever going to get to battle the Petalburg City Gym-Leader?"

Everyone stared at me before cracking up from my outburst.

_Seems like I'm going to get along with the Maples just fine._

* * *

*Rose's POV, Staleport City Contest Hall, Ten Months Later*

_Ironic how my first Contest was here in Staleport and also my first Grand Festival will be here._

_Mom's first Grand Festival was here as I recall from Uncle Max's stories._

_I've been travelling with Mark for a few months now, and I'm nearly eleven, but since he is older than me, Mark is twelve, bummer of the century._

_Mark has won all eight badges he needed for the Hoenn League, I collected all five ribbons I needed, and we would have finished collecting everything we needed sooner, but there were plenty of Holidays in between and we had to go back to our homes to spend time with our families, so that delayed us by at least two months total, then there was all the walking and lack of transportation._

_It took us at least a week to go from most towns to the next, give or take a few days; and the fact that we spent a few days in each town we went to didn't help, but hey we made it in the end._

_Grand Festival Here I Come._

I grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him toward the huge Contest Hall.

I gave Nurse Joy my Contest Pass, and she quickly registered me in.

Once Mark and I walked into the waiting room we saw Mark's mom, Solidad talking a bunch of people, so we decided to wait patiently for her to finish.

Since I never really had parents to listen to and I was given manner lessons from Darkrai and Cresselia, something that I would never recommend to anyone, let's just say I have manners drilled very deeply and painfully into my head.

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Staleport City Contest Hall Waiting Room*

I was talking to Dawn, another Top-Coordinator, and an old friend of May's.

Dawn was talking about how hard Super Contests are, compared to the Contests we have here in Hoenn, but I wasn't paying attention.

After glancing around the room, looking for an escape, I spotted Mark and Rose standing to the side waiting patiently, like two perfect little angels, for now.

I left Dawn and walked over to the two tweens, hugged them, and said, "Rose, Mark, I am so happy to see you both again."

Dawn who had stopped grumbling about me not listening to her, squealed, "Mark, You're actually at a contest, and who is this?"

Rose smiled before introducing herself, "I'm Rose Ryuji, Mark's travelling partner, and future winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, which was well earned.

_If she could beat me in her first contest a year ago, I wonder how much stronger she's become._

Dawn smiled, and then said, "I remember I was like that when I was younger, back before I got married to Paul, and had Lucas."

I smirked evilly before saying, "Dawn, Rose has the skills to back up her enthusiasm, she beat me in her first contest, which is a feat in itself."

Dawn blinked before half yelling, "You got beaten by a beginner."

Rose scoffed/snorted, "I've been training with my Pokémon since I was seven, so I had a head start most trainers didn't have."

_I wonder why most people when shocked look like Magikarp out of water; it's one of the biggest mysteries of the world_.

Dawn stopped gaping at Rose after a few minutes, but still was shocked from hearing about Rose's skills.

I smiled at Dawn's stupefied face, "Dawn, I promised to meet the others as soon as the Preliminary Rounds are over and they are about to start, so you should leave the Waiting Room, Mark, you have to go as well."

Mark and Dawn looked sullen, but none the less complied, although before Mark left, he kissed Rose on the cheek, leaving her behind, blushing a rose red.

_I remember a time back when May and Drew where like that..._

* * *

*Mark's POV, Staleport City Contest Hall Stage*

MC Vivian announced, "The first Coordinator up today is Solidad Saori Sierra Roberts, a Top-Coordinator from Pewter City, so everyone give her a hand."

Mom stepped up onto the stage wearing her old outfit from back in her days traveling with May and Drew.

Mom took out a Poke-ball and threw it into the air while yelling, "Pigeot, Come on Out."

Mom's Pigeot came out in a gust of wind, ruffling everyone's hair.

Mom smiled and yelled, "Pigeot, start out with Double Team, and then use Feather Dance, and finally Aerial Ace."

Pigeot multiplied forming a ring of Pigeots which all sent out different colored feathers, and then the Pigeots used Aerial Ace straight into the feathers to destroy them into sparkling, colorful dust.

I smiled and yelling, "Go Mom, That was awesome, " which resulted in a light beam coming down on me and MC Vivian said, "It seems that even Solidad's son is here to watch her win the Hoenn Ribbon Cup, Family Bonds are so Strong."

I sweat-dropped before sitting back down, having embarrassed myself enough for the day.

Mom got a nearly perfect score; Pigeot had mistimed the Aerial Ace, so all the Pigeots hadn't merged perfectly.

I leaned against the arm rest and fell asleep, only to be awoken when MC Vivian yelled, "And Next Coordinator is Rose Ryuji from Verdanturf Town, this young lady may have just started coordinating, but she beat Solidad in her first contest, so we expect great things from her."

I looked back at the stage to see Rose walking on stage, in her normal black and red outfit, taking out a Poke-ball, throwing it, and yelling, "Poochyena, Take the Stage."

Rose's Poochyena walked onto the stage, unlike me she hadn't evolved her Poochyena saying it would be better in contests just staying the way it was.

Rose smiled from the Audience's anticipating faces and yelled, "Poochyena, Start out with Sand Attack, then Scare Face, and finally Sucker Punch."

Poochyena covered the stage with Sand from Sand Attack, making it hard to see.

Then Poochyena used Scary Face, which from the Sand was mutated to look like an adorable puppy dog face, making most of the audience 'coo'.

Finally Poochyena used Sucker Punch, which dispelled the sand and broke it into tiny sparkling fragments.

The audience was amazed that a Dark Pokémon could make such a wonderful display and soon the entire stadium was filled with applause.

Rose did a bashful bow, before turning to the Judges who gave a score, just slightly higher than Mom's taking in account the stumble Poochyena had at the start.

Seeing that there was no point in sticking around, I left the stadium to go to the waiting room and congratulate Rose.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Staleport Contest Hall Waiting Room*

_That really wowed everyone, and the Scoreboard says I got the highest score, so that means I am definitely in the next round._

I was broken away from my thoughts when I felt someone hug me from behind; I twisted to see a smiling Mark.

Even if people say we're too young to be in love, I won't listen to them for a second, besides the Guardian of Life and the Guardian of Death are destined for each other.

Still, we keep our relationship at the hugging and a kiss randomly stage, no need to rush anything.

We held each other until we heard a cough and turned around to see a smirking Solidad and everyone else staring with blank (Paul) or shocked (everyone else) faces.

We all blinked just watching each other in shock before Ash grinned and said, "Funny how we all ended up with the first person we traveled alone with, Misty and me, May and Drew, uhh maybe they are an exception, Paul and Dawn, Solidad and Robert, seems like the cycle continues, even in this generation."

Paul, now finally looking shocked, "Ash actually said something that made sense, are you sure that all of us are awake?"

Dawn smacked Paul on the head, to which he smirked, and kissed her on the forehead.

Mark and I fake gagged, but stopped when everyone started laughing to join in.

Solidad, who was still smirking, "I knew that you two would fall in love ever since I first forced you to travel together."

Mark and I blushed, and started formulating a plan to get out of Solidad's triumphant path.

After a few seconds we turned looked each other in the eye, nodded, and ran the hell out of there.

* * *

*Third Person POV, Staleport City Park*

As soon as Mark and Rose got to the park, they fell down onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

They stopped after a few seconds when the found it hard to breathe and soon Rose got up and started to walk away.

Mark looked at her weirdly and asked, "Where are you going?"

Rose gave Mark and 'Are you stupid' look before replying, "Tomorrow's my birthday."

Mark face-palmed and thought, _Am I stupid, I know her birthday is tomorrow and that she visits her parents graves in the early morning of her birthday_, but Mark said, "Oh Yeah..."

Solidad who had followed the tweens, smiled, walked over, and said, "Happy Early Birthday, Rose."

Rose smiled slightly, "Thanks, Solidad. Anyway, Bye both of you."

Rose pulled out a Poke-ball from her pocket, threw it in the air, and out came a green and red Altaria; which Rose got on and flew away.

Solidad stared at Mark expectedly, making Mark flinch, "She's going to visits her parents."

Solidad nodded at her son's answers and watched the Altaria fly into the distance before asking, "Are most of Rose's Pokémon Shiny?"

Mark nodded slightly before saying, "Her Beautifly and Poochyena are normal colored. Her Roselia, Altaria, and Skitty are Shiny. Her Skitty is Black and White."

Solidad smiled before suddenly remembering something and mutter, "I have to go somewhere."

* * *

*Rose's POV, Petalburg City Cemetery, Around Six in the morning *

I had just visited Uncle Riley and Aunt Wanda's graves, I felt guilty because since I was the Guardian of Death, I played a hand in their deaths, but I have to move on.

I walked up to Mom and Dad's graves, which were next to each other, and laid red roses onto it, the one thing that brought them together, and my namesake.

Even though it was cliché, I started talking, "I made it to my first Grand Festival, just like both of you did. I even won my first Contest, beating Solidad, something you couldn't do, Dad. I wish you were here. I guess I might sort of like Solidad and Robert's son Mark, but I feel like both of us are still too young for love. I miss both of you. Dad why did you take that bullet for Mom? Mom why did you die after giving birth to me? Why? Why?"

There where so many tears covering my eyes that I barely saw or heard someone say, "I always knew there was something special and familiar about you Rose, but I would have never guessed it to be this."

I wiped away my tears enough to see the person standing in front of me, name escaping my mouth, "Solidad."

* * *

To Be Continued...

I had to leave you at a cliffhanger for this part.

I'm leaving everyone in the dark about what will happen, even my annoying sister who is pestering me about how I will make this story go on...

Review. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5: Evil's Rise To Power

I can't thank all of you reading this enough. (^_^)

Yay I have a Snow Day, so I'm going to update this...

If any of you didn't know it before I am a total Pokémon Fanatic and I have owned all the Pokémon games from generations one to three at one time or another. I only own a few generation four games, and since generation five hasn't come out in English, I own no games from that generation.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 5: Evil's Rise to Power

* * *

Previously:

*Rose's POV, Petalburg City Cemetery, Around Six in the morning *

I had just visited Uncle Riley and Aunt Wanda's graves, I felt guilty because since I was the Guardian of Death, I played a hand in their deaths, but I have to move on.

I walked up to Mom and Dad's graves, which were next to each other, and laid red roses onto it, the one thing that brought them together, and my namesake.

Even though it was cliché, I started talking, "I made it to my first Grand Festival, just like both of you did. I even won my first Contest, beating Solidad, something you couldn't do, Dad. I wish you were here. I guess I might sort of like Solidad and Robert's son Mark, but I feel like both of us are still too young for love. I miss both of you. Dad why did you take that bullet for Mom? Mom why did you die after giving birth to me? Why? Why?"

There where so many tears covering my eyes that I barely saw or heard someone say, "I always knew there was something special and familiar about you Rose, but I would have never guessed it to be this."

I wiped away my tears enough to see the person standing in front of me, name escaping my mouth, "Solidad."

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Petalburg City Cemetery*

_When I came to the cemetery to visit May and Drew's graves, I never expected to see Rose here, or hear that May and Drew were her parents._

_When Rose first saw me, she gasped, but soon she fell to the ground in tears, and she still is crying, even though it has been a few minutes._

I sighed, realizing that I had to comfort Rose, "Rose, I know that you didn't want me or anyone else for the matter to find out, but can you at least explain to me how this is possible and who knew?"

Rose wiped away her tears slightly and croaked out, "Mom was pregnant when Dad died, that's why they moved up the wedding a bit. Mom died giving birth to me, but not before naming me Rose May Hayden, on her dying breath. I was raised by Dad's older sister, Wanda, and her husband, Riley. Since I lived with them since birth, I took on their surname which was Ryuji, but I kept the first and middle name Mom gave me. Uncle Max, Aunt Audrey, Grandpa Norman, and Grandma Caroline have known from the beginning, and Mark found out when we first started traveling together. Aunt Wanda and Uncle Riley died when I was seven, that's why I've been living with Pokémon for the past few years."

I nodded my head, then realizing something asked, "How come I never knew Drew had a sister, I was like a mother to him?"

Rose who had completely stopped crying by now replied, "Actually the Hayden had one set of triplets, the oldest being Aunt Wanda, then Dad being second oldest, and Uncle Wally. Uncle Wally had asthma and a permanent case of bronchitis, so he died young, only a few days after the others started their journeys. The reason no one knew anything about the Hayden triplets was because their parents died years ago, and it was prophesied that one of their descendants would hold a power that could destroy the world, so Dad never explained his lineage."

I smiled bitterly, "So you're the last living Hayden."

Rose grimaced, but nodded slowly, "We should leave now, it's getting close to seven and the Second Round to the Grand Festival begins at Noon, plus everyone will want to know where we were. Just DON'T tell anyone anything about what you found out here, someone might try something, knowing that I'm a Hayden."

I nodded, worrying about what someone would do to the poor girl if the Hayden Prophecy was told to anyone.

* * *

A/N: If any of you think that the previous section sounds familiar, I don't blame you, I sort of based this story off of the RPG Aveyond, which I don't own, along with Pokémon.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Staleport City Contest Hall, A bit past Noon*

_I can't believe that Solidad knows now too, seems the list of people that know just keeps on getting longer, but I know Solidad can be trusted._

_Great, it's my turn to battle._

As soon as I heard my name I got up and ran to the stage.

As soon as I got there MC Vivian announced, "This battle will be between Rose Ryuji and Daniella Allen (OC) begin."

_Great another beginner, I'll finish her off with Beautifly then save my stronger Pokémon for later._

I took out a Poke-ball, threw it, and shouted, "Beautifly Let's Do This."

Daniella smirked before yelling, "Numel, Finish Her, Use Flamethrower."

I smirked inwardly.

_She fell for my trap._

"Beautifly Hydro Pump."

Daniella lost points for the hit and because my attack exploded in sparkles.

Daniella gasped, "How could a Beautifly learn Hydro Pump?"

"My Beautifly is a Hybrid between a Masquerain and a Beautifly, considering that the Masquerain knew Hydro Pump, shouldn't the child also be able to learn it?"

Daniella was now dumbfounded, "I thought this battle would be an easy win... Numel Use Overheat."

"Beautifly use Gust to Blow it away, then Hydro Pump."

Beautifly's attacks combined into a makeshift whirlpool, completely destroying the Overheat and trapping Numel inside.

After a few seconds Numel fainted from being in water too long.

Beautifly set Numel down and Vivian announced, "Numel is unable to battle, so that means Rose wins by default."

I smiled and waved to the audience then made my way out of there as fast as possible.

_I don't get how Mom or Dad could stand all that attention, I hate it, but then again I am the Guardian of Death, so I hate people in general._

* * *

*Mark's POV, Staleport City, Contest Hall Waiting Room*

Watching Rose battle, reminded me that we only had a few weeks until the Hoenn League, and I needed to train, but I stayed to watch the end of Rose's battle, and ended up seeing her leave with another fake smile.

Rose told me earlier that Mom knew the truth know, so I've been trying very hard to avoid Mom; I didn't want to be reprimanded for hiding secrets, half of which she still doesn't know.

As soon as Rose walked in, I hugged her quickly, but then pulled back, neither of us wanted to be caught in an embarrassing situation, again.

Mom came up to us and pulled both Rose and I into a group hug.

Soon, one of Mom's old friends, I think his name was Harley, came up to us and said, "Awww, how cute, one big family, just like how Solidad, May, Drew, and I were all those years ago back in Johto. I have a feeling these two will end up being lovebirds just like May and Drew as well."

Mom laughed, "Well they already have the middle names. Harley this is my son Mark Andrew Roberts and his friend Rose May Ryuji."

_At least Mom didn't use her real last name_.

I noticed that Harley narrowed his eyes when Mom said our names, almost like he was suspicious of something.

I coughed, "Mom can you let us go now, we aren't little kids, and this is embarrassing."

Mom smiled, and wet off into a haze, "I remember a time when you were a little boy in my arms, that would always cry when I was away for more than a few minutes..."

I turned red from embarrassment and complained, 'Mom, I wasn't that bad, and could you not tell anyone that."

Rose was chuckling, with her back turned toward me, Harley was smiling, "How cute, Hun, you love your mummy."

Rose, Mom, and I rolled our eyes at Harley and walked away to avoid him, with Harley yelling, "Wait! Where are you going? Hun? Hun!"

_I still don't get why Mom is friends with that dude, but at least he has humor_.

* * *

*Third Person POV, Staleport City Contest Hall*

Solidad, Rose, and Mark walked over to a table in the Cafeteria with all Solidad's friends on it.

As soon as they sat down, Dawn turned toward Rose said, "Rose that was an awesome battle, I really like the fact that some of your Pokémon are Hybrids, which makes their attack range extend to a variety of types."

Rose nodded sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "It was nothing."

Soon everyone was chatting away, when Ash suddenly asked, "Umm guys, is it just me or did this place get really empty really fast."

The cafeteria was now completely empty except for that one table, and suddenly the doors and windows snapped shut, steel bar in-front of them to prevent escape.

Paul muttered, "I don't like the looks of this."

Aqua, Misty and Ash's daughter tugged on her mother's hand and asked, "Mom, what's going on here?"

Misty shook her head, "I don't know."

And just as suddenly as the windows and doors snapped shut sleeping gas filled the room.

Zoey screamed, "It's a trap, don't breathe, or else we'll..."

Before Zoey could finish her sentence, everyone; Ash, Misty, Aqua, Paul, Dawn, Lucas (Dawn and Paul's son), Zoey, Kenny, Natalie (Zoey and Kenny's daughter), Solidad, Robert, Mark, and Rose fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

As soon as everyone had lost their last bit of consciousness, the doors and windows unlocked, and two cloaked figures walked in, one female and one male.

The female said, "We had better take all of them with us, the boss wants to end the family lines, but who says we aren't allowed to have our fun."

The male nodded and both called out their Pokemon, which consisted of Vibrava, Surskit, Cacturne, Banette, Ariados, Octillery, and Wigglytuff.

The Pokemon grabbed all the people littered on the floor and followed their masters stealthily out of the building and to a hidden helicopter waiting in a nearby empty warehouse.

The helicopter flew out of Staleport and to a location somewhere on an island off the shore of Hoenn.

As soon as the helicopter landed, the captives were hauled into a prison room and tied up.

The two figures finally removed their hoods, long purple hair flowing from the man's head and short reddish brown hair coming from the girl's head.

The purple haired man asked his companion, "What do we do know Brianna?"

Brinna turned to the man and replied, "We wait Harley, and as soon as they wake up, we have our fun."

The sound of Brianna's sick and twisted laugh filled the room.

Harley smiled and thought, _The Hayden line has already ended, and soon the Roberts, Sierra, Ketchum, Waterflower, Shinji, Berlitz, Nozomi, Kengo, and maybe Ryuji lines will follow._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I highly doubt any of you saw that one coming.

Review. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 6: Struggling Secrecy

Hello Readers...

I don't own Pokémon, but that fact is obvious.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Struggling Secrecy

* * *

Previously:

*Third Person POV, Secret Island*

The helicopter flew out of Staleport and to a location somewhere on an island off the shore of Hoenn.

As soon as the helicopter landed, the captives were hauled into a prison room and tied up.

The two figures finally removed their hoods, long purple hair flowing from the man's head and short reddish brown hair coming from the girl's head.

The purple haired man asked his companion, "What do we do now Brianna?"

Brianna turned to the man and replied, "We wait Harley, and as soon as they wake up, we have our fun."

The sound of Brianna's sick and twisted laugh filled the room.

Harley smiled and thought, _The Hayden line has already ended, and soon the Roberts, Sierra, Ketchum, Waterflower, Shinji, Berlitz, Nozomi, Kengo, and maybe Ryuji lines will follow._

* * *

_*_Lucas's (Dawn and Paul's son) POV, Secret Island*

_What's happening to us, why are we stuck to the wall, and what are these hard things on my arms and legs?_

_I don't want to be here. Mommy? Daddy?_

_I want to go back home, I just wanted to see Auntie Misty, Uncle Ash, Auntie Zoey, Uncle Kenny, Auntie Solidad, Uncle Robert, Aqua, Natalie, and Mark again._

_Why did this have to us?_

_Why?_

_Help me._

_Mommy?_

_Daddy?_

_Where are you?_

_I can't see anything, it's too dark._

* * *

*Rose's POV, Secret Island*

I woke up to see nothing; it was pitched black, "Is everyone alright? Wake up if you are still knocked out."

I heard a lot of moaning, groaning, and a few curses muttered here and there, but soon everyone, from what I could tell, was awake and surveying the space we were contained in.

I heard, what I presumed to be Aqua, ask, "Does anyone know where we are, what happened, or who brought us here?"

As soon as Aqua said that, the lights flickered on, and two people, one male and one female walked into the room.

Solidad gasped then screamed, "Harley, Brianna, What is the meaning of this?"

Harley laughed evilly, "This? This is to finish my revenge against all of you. I started by killing Drew, I intended to kill May, but Drew was good enough, and besides May died soon after, probably suicided..."

I tensed and grinded my teeth, while glaring murderous intent at Harley.

_Harley if you know what's good for you, shut up..._

Harley did shut up, but Brianna continued, "I still can't believe that Drew married that b***h, May, I would have been a much better wife for him."

_That's it, when I get down from here, Brianna is dead, I might have some mercy for Harley, but that depends on what mood I'm in._

Mark and Solidad must have figured out what I was thinking because both were sending worried glances at me.

Suddenly the doors burst open with a huge boom, and into the room walked a man with black hair wearing blood red clothes.

The man glared at Brianna and Harley before chuckling, "I hope you two have explained to these wonderful captives about why we've brought them here."

Brianna and Harley sweat-dropped, then Brianna said, "Sorry sir, they just woke up, so we didn't have time to explain."

Harley turned toward us and said, "Listen here all of you pathetic little creatures, that don't even deserve to lick the dirt of my shoes, we kidnapped all of you because we want to prevent an ancient prophecy from fulfilling itself. The prophecy mentioned a power born to a descendant of the Hayden and Roberts line that could destroy the world or renew it. We want that power to use on our own, so in a way the prophecy will and will not be fulfilled. Just savor the time you all spend here it will be your last."

Harley, Brianna, and the 'boss' laughed evilly then left.

All of us looked at each other before Mark jokingly asked, "So what do we do know, we just can't hang around all day?"

_He is so lucky that I'm tied up and can't slap him for that lame joke._

Mark shut up after seeing my glare, careful to avoid my line of sight.

Suddenly as if by magic, my chains disappeared and I fell to the ground.

Harley suddenly appeared and was about to drag me away when Brianna shouted, "Harley what are you doing. The boss said not to get rid of her until later."

Harley glared at Brianna before saying, "What's the point of keeping an extra pest here, one that isn't even from any of the lines the boss asked us to kill?"

Brianna nodded slightly, "But-

Brianna was interrupted because the door slammed open again, and the 'boss' walked in with a dagger in hand.

Brianna backed away slowly, "'Mr. Blaze, sis, 'Boss', why are you carrying a knife with an evil grin on your face?"

Mr. Blaze smiled evilly, "I need to end the Hayden line."

Harley laughed, "But I killed Andrew Hayden all those years ago, and he was the last Hayden."

Mr. Blaze shook his head, "We did a background check and found out that Andrew was one of three triplets. The oldest being a girl named Wanda, then Andrew, then a boy named Wally. Wally was a sickly thing and died young, you killed Andrew on his wedding day, but that still leaves Wanda."

Brianna and Harley nodded before Brianna asked, "But what does that have to do with anything, we could just kill Wanda Hayden and get it over with."

Mr. Blaze laughed, "We don't need to kill Wanda; her and her husband died four years ago in a fire, the only flaw is their daughter survived. A little thing that goes by the name Rose May Ryuji."

As soon as Mr. Blaze said that all eyes were upon me.

_Oh no, this isn't good; sure Aunt Wanda was my aunt, but they think she is my mother, and either way the Hayden blood runs through my veins_.

* * *

*Mark's POV, Secret Island*

_Idiots, Rose is a Hayden, but Wanda is her aunt not her mother, he real parents are May Maple and Andrew Hayden, not Wanda Hayden and Riley Ryuji._

While everyone was staring at Rose not believing that she had Hayden blood, Rose and I were looking each other in the eye, contemplating a plan to escape.

If any of them tried to kill her, she could use her powers to avoid death, while I could use mine to bring her back to life, but then that would reveal our powers.

_Why is the world so complicated?_

Harley suddenly started laughing, "I guess, now I'll have the real Honor of ending the Hayden Line, say goodbye, Rose Ryuji."

Out of nowhere Harley had Mr. Blaze's knife and stabbed Rose in the chest, it all happened so fast I barely had enough time to scream, "No!"

The blood flowed from Rose's heart as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone was just staring in shock, not believing that Harley 'killed' Rose without so much as a second thought.

_At least they think she's dead, are they really so stupid, you can't kill the Guardian of Death_.

I knew Rose's wounds were already healed by now, and that she was just waiting for the perfect moment to shock everyone with her death.

After a few seconds Mr. Blaze said, "And so ends the Hayden line, and destroys the fulfillment of the Hayden Prophecy."

As soon as said that, a henchman ran in and yelled, "Mr. Blaze, sir, we discovered that the birth certificate of the girl are fake, she isn't the daughter of Wanda Hayden and Riley Ryuji."

Everyone just stared at the henchman blankly, not comprehending a word he said.

Ash, who was now enraged, yelled, "You just killed an innocent girl, and none of you feel guilty."

Mr. Blaze walked over to the henchman and grabbed the papers in the hand and read them over.

After a few seconds Mr. Blaze looked up and smirked, "She still is a Hayden; the only real difference is her real name is Rose May Hayden."

Brianna stated, "That doesn't make sense, that means her father had to be a Hayden. And the only male Haydens were Drew and Wally, and both of them were dead long before Rose was born."

Mr. Blaze smiled and said, "Yes it is true that the only male Haydens were dead before the girl was born, but that doesn't mean that they still couldn't have been her father."

Harley asked, "Then who are her parents?"

Mr. Blaze smirked and asked, "Do the names May Maple and Andrew Hayden sound familiar?"

Brianna exploded, "What that b***h had a child with my Mr. Drew? And they did IT before they got married? Argh."

Brianna walked over to Rose to kick her, but at the last second, Rose flipped up and did a perfect back-flip, landing besides me.

Harley stuttered, "H-How, I thought I killed you?"

Rose's nails became metal talons and she used her extreme speed to slash the chains and set us all free.

As soon as she was done I asked, "How can you kill the Guardian of Death, especially when the Guardian of Life is one of her closest friends?"

Silence.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

That is so short compared to most of my other chapters for this is story, but whatever...

Review. (^_^)


	8. Chapter 7: Gone

I just want to thank everyone reading this and all people that review, you guys rule. (^_^)

I don't own Pokémon, but I love it.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 7: Gone

* * *

Previously:

*Mark's POV, Secret Island*

Brianna walked over to Rose to kick her, but at the last second, Rose flipped up and did a perfect back-flip, landing besides me.

Harley stuttered, "H-How, I thought I killed you?"

Rose's nails became metal talons and she used her extreme speed to slash the chains and set us all free.

As soon as she was done I asked, "How can you kill the Guardian of Death, especially when the Guardian of Life is one of her closest friends?"

Silence.

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Secret Island*

_What does Mark mean by Guardian of Death and Guardian of Life, what other secrets lay hidden in the hearts and minds of the children?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but Harley beat me to it, "This is exactly why I killed Drew, his family was cursed to be a parent of the Guardian of Death, someone that can destroy the world with a single touch."

I glared at Harley, "You have no right to call Drew, Drew, only his friends could call him that, and you are nowhere near considered a friend. How could Rose kill anyone?"

Mr. Blaze chuckled, "She's done it before, but mostly to Pokémon."

Rose screamed, "That was before Aunt Wanda even told me about it, and after that I only killed something or someone if they wanted to die."

Mr. Blaze turned toward her, "But you still murdered."

Rose lowered her head and backed away slightly, Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "And you attempted to kill and killed someone, when they didn't want to die, intentionally, which is a million times worse."

Brianna who had remained silent this entire time, walked over to Rose and slapped her on the face, before spitting out icily, "Consider that for you and your b****y mother, for stealing my Mr. Drew away from me."

Rose lifted a hand to her cheek then backed away shocked, but then smirked.

I yelled at Brianna, "Brianna get over it. Drew loved MAY not you, he chose MAY instead of you, he fathered a child to MAY not you, Drew and MAY were meant to be together, not you and Drew."

Brianna glared at me before, turning over to Rose, "Why the heck are you smirking?"

Rose's smirk turned into a grin, and then she started laughing, "Look at your hand, Idiot."

All of us looked at Brianna's hand before gasping; it had turned a pure black.

Brianna tried to move her fingers, but couldn't, she looked at Rose, who only grinned wider and said, "Just touching can kill."

Brianna yelled, "You say we're bad, but you're just as bad, you're killing someone intentionally, and they don't want to die."

Rose would have grinned wider if she could, but didn't, instead she said, "I have a perfectly good reason. You killed my father and kidnapped me, doesn't that count? Besides why would I kill you yet?"

Mark walked over to Brianna, hand ungloved and touched Brianna's hand, emitting a white little, and then walked back to Rose.

We looked at Brianna's hand again, and saw that it was perfectly healed.

_Mark? Rose? How many secrets do you hide?_

Brianna smirked, "See Rose, you didn't do anything, your powers don't seem that strong, just see how he was able to heal them."

Rose waved her hand to silence Brianna, "First of all, I let Mark heal you. Second, Insult my parents again and I'll kill you without a second thought."

Brianna ignored Rose and said smugly, "So how does it feel Brat? Father murdered and Mother committed Suicide."

Knowing that that was a sensitive topic, I stepped, "Brianna, What would you know about anything?"

Brianna turned toward me, "And what would you know?"

"More than you."

Brianna scoffed, "Tell me what do you know? Mm?"

I turned toward Mark and Rose, only to see Rose nod and let me speak, "Yes Drew was murdered, all of us know that, but May never committed suicide. She died shortly after giving birth, she only stayed alive long enough to give Rose her name."

Brianna started laughing, "Where do you get this stuff Solidad? Everyone knows May committed suicide, the birth certificate the henchman brought us is probably fake."

I shook my head, "Brianna, do a blood test if you want to, but that birth certificate is correct."

Briana was boiling over, "Mark, tell your mother she is wrong, and that Rose is not May and Mr. Drew's child."

_Brianna you're only getting more proof against you._

Mark shrugged, smirking slightly, "Mom is right. Even Max, Norman, and Caroline say it's true. Oh, by the way. The Guardian of Life's powers can overcome the Guardian of Death's power, that's true, but all I did was heal the outer damage, not the inner damage."

Brianna looked at Mark weirdly, before suddenly gasping, hand clutching heart, and falling to the ground... Dead.

Mark and Rose looked completely unmoved, while the rest of us were staring in complete shock.

_Mark, Rose, I don't even know you anymore, Death is supposed to kill, but Life as well?_

_What happened, how did everything get twisted?_

Mr. Blaze shouted, "This is exactly why I didn't want either the Guardian of Life or the Guardian of Death born, they're both evil murderers."

Rose and Mark scoffed quietly, but otherwise didn't make a sound; instead they turned to look at us, before Rose muttered, "Sorry."

Dawn yelled, "For what, you didn't kill any of us, only Brianna."

_I don't think they meant for that Dawn, I'm actually happy Brianna is gone._

Rose and Mark joined hands, and started muttering something that we couldn't hear.

_If it had been another place and time I would have teased them, but now I'm worried._

A few seconds after they started chanting, Harley and Mr. Blaze fell to the floor, presumably dead. We all could hear the sound of what we thought were bodies hitting the ground.

All of us glanced at each other in worry, hoping we wouldn't be next to die, but instead all of us were blinded by a strange light, and awoke to find ourselves in a practice field outside the Contest Hall.

I noticed a note lying down next to me, so I picked it up and read it out loud.

* * *

**Sorry Mom, you too Dad, for never telling any of you guys the truth.**

**You don't know how hard it was to discover that all your wounds would heal suddenly and the wounds of others would heal as well if you touched them.**

**To not go out of control, I trained in secret with Cresselia for years, just like Rose trained with Darkrai, but she trained more openly.**

**Even though they don't know everything about the Guardians of Life and Death, Rose's Grandparents, Norman and Caroline, along with Rose's Aunt and Uncle, Audrey and Max, might be able to answer some of you questions.**

**Until we meet again, which may be in years' time, your son:**

**-Mark**

* * *

*Rose's POV, Unknown Location*

I turned toward Mark and asked, "We can't go back can we?"

Mark shook his head, "No. Arceus wants us to stay here, for now."

I laughed bitterly, "Life and Death, bound by duty to stay trapped, for who knows how long."

Mark chuckled, "Yes, Who knows how long. Want to go find Dialga and ask her?"

I nodded and followed him to find Dialga's lair, which was somewhere in this desolate place, but who knew where?

When we finally reached Dialga; we were about to ask her when we could return when we were dusted with Sleeping Powder, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Staleport Contest Hall, Next Day*

When I went to the Grand Festival, I discovered that Rose had pulled out of the competition.

_Why are you erasing all traces of yourselves?_

_Mark, Rose, Where are you?_

Little did I know, I wouldn't get that answer for many years to come...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

That was so short, but I'll have the next chapter up really soon.

The story isn't going to be over for a few more chapters, but I'm going to tell you the summary for my next story.

**Gone**: Two Deaths, Two Murders, and One Missing. Why? Mainly Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping, with some Oldrivalshipping and Contestshipping

Review. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 8: Return

Hello to all People Reading this. (^_^)

I typed this once, but it all got deleted, so be happy I retyped this for you.

I don't own Pokémon and probably never will.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 8: Return

* * *

Previously:

*Solidad's POV, Staleport City Contest Hall*

When I went to the Grand Festival, I discovered that Rose had pulled out of the competition.

_Why are you erasing all traces of yourselves?_

_Mark, Rose, Where are you?_

Little did I know, I wouldn't get that answer for many years to come...

* * *

*Mark's POV, Seven Years Later*

_Rose and I stayed trapped in the strange dimension training for about six and a half years, whenever we tried to find out when we could leave or try to escape by ourselves we were doused with sleeping dust and carried back to our rooms and to bed._

_After a while Rose and I stopped trying to escape because we knew there was no point._

_Rose and I can now use a variety of Pokémon attacks, most similar to Darkrai's attacks for Rose and Cresselia's attacks for me._

_I grew white angel wings, while Rose grew black bat-like angel wings._

_About five and a half months ago, Arceus told us that evil was once again beginning to rise, and that we had to destroy it now, before it got too powerful to stop._

_So here we are, I'm nineteen now and Rose is nearly eighteen, starting our adventures in the real world again._

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Pewter City Park*

_It's been years since Mark and Rose disappeared, no one has heard from them since that incident seven years ago._

_Rose's grandparents, aunt, and uncle told us all not to worry because they would return eventually, but so far they haven't and I doubt they will._

_About a year after they disappeared, Robert and I had another child, a girl, whom we named Andrea, she's six now, but she doesn't even know she has an older brother._

_Ironically Mark ended up looking like his father, Robert's blonde hair, but my blue eyes._

_Andrea ended up looking like me, with my Coral Pink hair, and blue eyes just like her brother and me._

_Now where did that little troublemaker get to?_

* * *

*Mark's POV, Pewter City Park*

I was flying around Pewter City, since I was born here, I decided to take a walk through the park, to remember old times that I spent here with Mom and Dad.

I was walking around when I noticed a little girl with a scrapped knee crying on the edge of the fountain.

Knowing that I should help her I walked over and asked, "Are you okay, where are your parents? What's your name?"

The little girl stopped crying to squeak out, "Mommy and Daddy say to never give my name to strangers. My knee has a boo-boo."

Silently, I placed my hand over the girl's knee and used my powers to heal it

The girl gasped upon seeing her knee healed and bent down to inspect it, while she was examining it I noticed she had Coral Pink hair and blue eyes, a lot like mom, "Mom."

The girl looked up," Did you ask me something?"

I shook my head, "No. Anyway, what is your name?"

_She reminds me so much of mom..._

The girl laughed, "Since you helped me, I guess you aren't a stranger. My name is Andrea."

I got up and reached out a hand to help Andrea up, "So where are your parents? We should go find them."

Before Andrea could say anything I heard someone yell, "Andrea!"

_That voice, it couldn't be..._

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Pewter City Park*

_I can't find Andrea anywhere, where could she have gone._

_Wait! The fountain, she loves playing there._

I ran as fast as possible to the fountain, and there she was, sitting there, talking to what seemed like a teenage boy, with blonde hair.

I smiled, knowing she was safe when the boy said that he would help her find her parents, but since I was right there, I yelled, "Andrea."

Andrea turned toward me and yelled, "Mommy."

The blonde haired teenager turned to look at me, his face full of shock.

I picked up Andrea and fully examined the boy, he was wearing old and faded blue jeans with a white t-shirt and blue and white sneakers.

Andrea tugged at my hair until I tilted my head and she whispered into my ear, "Mommy, he's so nice, he just helped get rid of my boo-boo."

I looked back at the boy, "Thank you for helping my daughter. I don't even know your name."

The boy shook his head to get out of his trance, "Mark. Mark Andrew Roberts."

Before I could get out of my shock, the boy walked away, and when I finally snapped out of it, I couldn't see him anywhere.

_So you still are alive._

_Norman and Caroline were right, you did return._

_Too bad neither I nor your sister recognized you, you look so much more like your father now._

I started walking away, looking back at the fountain, hoping you would be there, but every time you weren't there.

* * *

*Mark's POV, Pewter City Park*

_I'm sorry Mom, but I can't face you not just yet._

I walked from the fountain to a cliff at the edge of the park, then making sure no one was around I teleported myself back to the Mysterious Dimension, that had by now become a second home for both me and Rose.

* * *

*Mysterious Dimension, Still Mark's POV*

Once I was there, Rose walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

We had passed the still shy around each other stage years ago, but we still know not to go too far.

Rose pulled away from me looking puzzled, "Mark what happened?"

I sighed, "I met Mom, she didn't recognize me at first, and I'm not sure if she did at all, it has been seven years."

Rose nodded, "Is that all that happened."

I said quickly, bit too quickly, "Yes."

Rose looked at be suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

I knew there was no way out of it, "I have a sister, now."

Rose looked at me before nodding and smiling, "How old is she?"

"I don't know, but I think about five or six."

Rose then stared at me, with THAT LOOK.

"No, we are NOT going to see my family."

_Damn the person, that ever taught her the pout, even though I think she got it from her mom..._

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

* * *

*Rose's POV, Pewter City*

I followed Mark to where he presumed his family still lived, he said that he doubted that his family moved in the past seven years.

When we reached the house, Mark knocked on the door.

Solidad opened the door after a few minutes, and upon seeing who it was her smile grew wider.

Solidad dragged us in and asked, "Mark can you please baby-sit your sister for a few hours?"

Mark looked at her with an 'ARE YOU CRAZY' look, "I just came back, she doesn't know me, and you're asking me to baby-sit."

Solidad tapped her foot impatiently through Mark's rant then said, "Thanks, Bye. Rose can stay as well."

Solidad then grabbed her purse which was laying on a nearby table and left, before Mark or I could do anything to stop her.

After a few seconds Mark and I looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Did she just ditch us? I guess so."

I sighed, "Let's just watch, Andrea, you said her name was?"

Mark nodded, "Come on let's find her. Andrea!"

Andrea yelled from somewhere upstairs, "Coming."

A few seconds later Andrea came running down the stairs and upon seeing who it was, she smiled and ran over to Mark and hugged him.

I fake coughed to get their attention, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but you must be Andrea. I'm Mark's, Umm, friend, Rose."

Andrea let go of Mark, then came over to hug me.

I was wearing black jeans and a red camisole on top, so my arms were exposed to Andrea's touch.

_Thank goodness I controlled my ability so only what I touch and want to die, dies._

I smiled, "Come on Andrea, your Mom asked us to watch you for a few hours, so why don't we get to know you better. Hmm?"

I picked up Andrea and walked to the living room, Mark close behind.

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Pewter City Shopping District*

_I hope Mark and Rose take good care of Andrea, Mark is her brother, so I know he won't let her get hurt..._

_I should call them and make sure they're okay, Mark and Rose have been away for so long, and I hope they can manage her..._

_Now where did I put my cellphone._

I had just pulled out my cellphone when I felt familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist.

I turned slightly to kiss Robert on the lips before starting to dial my house number on the phone.

Robert noticed me dialing and asked, "Left Andrea with Brock?"

I shook my head furiously, "Brock was busy."

Robert tilted his head, "Where is Andrea?"

I tried dialing on my phone, but the battery died, so I turned to look at Robert, "With the baby-sitter, why do you ask?"

Robert nodded, "Just wanting to make sure she wasn't off somewhere all alone."

I sighed, "Since my phone is dead, can I borrow yours?"

Robert chuckled before handing me his phone, I quickly dialed the number and as soon as someone picked it up I ordered, "Make dinner for us, will you? Just navigate yourself around the kitchen. Please and thank you."

I hung up before I could get a complaint I hung up, handed the phone back to Robert, and said, "So let's stop somewhere so I can get some groceries, then we can go back to our house for dinner."

Robert nodded, but then asked, "How on earth did you convince your baby-sitter to cook dinner?"

I smirked, "My secret."

_He'll be in for a huge shock later_.

* * *

*Mark's POV, Pewter City, Roberts Residence*

_I hope Mom knows what she is doing._

As soon as Mom called, Rose went straight to work cooking dinner, while I kept Andrea away from the kitchen so she wouldn't get hurt.

I was watching cartoons with Andrea, when the bell rang.

_At least I can escape all these baby cartoons, even if it means facing certain death from Dad, well I lived a good life._

When I got to the door I heard Dad ask, "Why are we waiting? We have the house keys."

Instead of letting Mom have to answer that, I opened the door and let everyone walk in.

Dad scoffed, "At least the boy has some manners, but he still is a blonde."

I smiled, "Blame the heredity."

Dad smirked, "I like this kid, Solidad I see you have some sense hiring baby-sitters."

Andrea walked over and hugged Dad, "Daddy, Mark and Rose were so much fun."

Dad smiled, "That's great sweetheart, Wait! What did you say their names were?"

I smirked, "Mark Andrew Roberts at you service. Rose is in the kitchen."

Dad just stared in shock, not comprehending anything, quietly and carefully Mom took Andrea from Dad's arms and headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as Mom was gone, I was crushed into a bone breaking hug.

I managed to choke out, "Dad I really need to be able to breathe."

Dad let go of me just in time for Rose, who had just come in, to give him a quick hug and say, "It's good to see you again Mr. Roberts. Don't worry I can control my powers better now. Aunt Solidad wants all of us to come to the table for dinner."

As soon as Rose said that I rushed to the Dining Room.

_Rose's cooking is awesome._

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Pewter City, Robert's Residence*

As soon as Mark, Rose, and Robert walked into the room, well Mark more of a ran into the room, Andrea asked, "Why are you still here?"

I scolded, "Andrea!"

Mark laughed, "It's okay. Andrea the reason Rose and I are still here is because I'm your older brother that you never knew about."

Andrea stood up yelling, "What?"

I sighed, "I wanted to tell you another way, but Mark is right, he is your brother."

Andrea smiled, "Cool, I get to have an awesome older brother, everyone else at school will be so jealous."

(A/N: In the Pokémon World they do have school, but it's mainly for the little kids.)

_Well she adjusted to the news fast..._

Rose laughed, "I'm sure they will be, Andrea."

Andrea turned toward Rose, "Does big brother like you?"

Rose and Mark blushed, but I decided to tease them about it. It's a mother's duty, "Yes he does, and I even bet in a few years they'll get married."

Rose and Mark complained, "Mom/Aunt Solidad."

Robert picked up from where I left off, "And Andrea, you'll probably be a big help in the wedding."

Rose and Mark blushed harder and sank even deeper into their chairs.

I laughed, "Well let's eat."

Mark suddenly bounced back up, "Yes. Finally, time to eat."

Mark attacked his food, while Rose shook her head, and the rest of us laughed.

_Some things will never change..._

_Hey, wait this food tastes really good._

_I'm so happy that Rose and Mark have finally returned._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

That was a mainly filler chapter, but I had to bring in Andrea, she'll play a major role later on in the story.

Au Revior for Now.

Review. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 9: Evil Returns

I want to thank everyone who is reading this, you guys are awesome.

Since I am about to be killed by my midterms and all the last minute tests squeezed in before them, I thought I should at least post up one more chapter...

I don't own Pokémon, but I never said I did.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 9: Evil Returns

* * *

Previously:

*Solidad's POV, Pewter City, Roberts Residence*

Rose and Mark blushed harder and sank even deeper into their chairs.

I laughed, "Well let's eat."

Mark suddenly bounced back up, "Yes. Finally, time to eat."

Mark attacked his food, while Rose shook her head, and the rest of us laughed.

_Some things will never change..._

_Hey, wait this food tastes really good._

_I'm so happy that Rose and Mark have finally returned._

* * *

*Rose's POV, Pewter City, One week Later*

_Mark and his family have made up over the past few days._

_I've become a lot closer to the family as well, but Aunt Solidad and Uncle Robert won't stop teasing me and Mark._

_Andrea is overjoyed to have an older brother, but has told none of her friends._

_None of us have told my family or any family friends that Mark and I are alive, but we want to keep it that way for now._

_Wait! What?_

I was suddenly teleported from Pewter City into the Hall of Origin.

* * *

*Mark's POV, Hall of Origin*

I was watching T.V in the Living Room, when suddenly I was in the Hall of Origin.

I looked around to see Rose standing there, looking as confused as me.

"Rose, do you know why we are here?"

Rose turned towards me, "No Idea."

I nodded but before I could ask another question, a loud voice said, Life, Death, I have called you here to explain to you what you need to do, now.

Rose and I turned to see Arceus standing/sitting in his throne.

(A/N: Can a four legged Pokémon even sit down?)

Arceus then spoke again; The two of you must defeat Team Infinity, which was the Team that kidnapped you many years ago. Back then Bryan Blaze was their leader, but when you killed him a surviving hench-woman, Clarissa, sought out revenge. She rebuilt the organization from the ashes, and is now trying to track you down and kill both of you.

Rose and I looked at each other worriedly before I asked, "Will she try to use our families as bait?"

Arceus nodded, She will try, but she won't prevail if you keep a close eye on them. Rose you must tell your family the truth. Good Luck both of you.

With that Rose and I were transported back to my house, both on top of the couch in a very suggestive position.

Mom just had to decide to walk back in at that moment, shook her head and said, "You two could at least wait until you're married."

Rose and I quickly got out of the position before yelling, "MOM/ AUNT SOLIDAD."

_I only hope Rose's family is going to be as quick to accept everything as my family._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Wait, that's way too short, I'll just continue it...

* * *

*Rose's POV, Petalburg City, Three Days Later*

_That ferry took FOREVER._

_At least we're finally here..._

_I hope my family doesn't murder me for being away for so long..._

_There's the Gym now._

Mark's family decided that going to Petalburg and facing my family was something I had to do on my own, so they sent me to Petalburg, by myself, before I could even complain.

_Oh Great, here I am, at least I still have the spare key, hopefully they didn't change the lock._

The key slid in perfectly and unlocked the door without a hassle, and soon I was in the Gym/ Maple Residence.

I was sneaking around trying not to make a sound when suddenly I heard the floor boards creak, I stopped moving, and when the creaking continued, I realized it wasn't me and turned around to see an old looking woman with reddish brown hair, streaked with the white hair of age, behind me.

I stopped and stared at her, almost not recognizing her, then remembering the familiarity of the reddish brown hair, "Grandma Caroline?"

Grandma Caroline looked at me puzzled, then in shock, "Rose? My sweet Rose! You're back!"

Grandma Caroline crushed me into a hug and before I could tell her to keep quiet, she yelled, "Everyone, I have a sweet Rose here."

I heard more floorboards creaking and someone say, "Mom I know you have as much of an obsession with roses as May, but-Rose!"

I smiled and turned to the new person in the room, "UNCLE MAX!"

Uncle Max ran over to hug me, harder than Grandma Caroline, "I need to breathe people!"

Uncle Max let go of me and said, "We're all just so happy to have you back Rose. Wait. DAD! AUDES! HARUKA!"

I looked at Uncle Max strangely, "Haruka?"

Uncle Max scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but I figured out who Haruka was when I saw Audrey walk in with a little, about four years old, navy blue/black haired girl in her arms.

I squealed, which is very uncharacteristic of me, at the sight of her, "You had a kid?"

Uncle Max nodded, while I hugged Haruka, who had my then come out of her mother's arms.

Audrey stared at me, probably not recognizing me, "Who are you?"

Uncle Max and Grandma Caroline face palmed and sweat-dropped, which made Audrey look at me again, doing a double take, "Rose?"

I snorted, "No, my name is Amaryllis."

Audrey hugged me, "Oh My God I missed you so much."

_I hate hugs, when will the torture end?_

I pulled away from Audrey after a few seconds, not being able to stand another hug, but before I could breathe fully again, I was engulfed into another hug.

"Grandpa Norman!"

I turned around to hug back, Grandpa Norman, thankfully being the last person I needed to hug that day.

Grandpa Norman grabbed hold of my shoulders, "Rose May Hayden; do you know how much trouble you have caused ever since you disappeared?"

I sighed, "Mark and I already got a three hour long lecture from Aunt Solidad and Uncle Robert, do I really need to get another one?"

Grandpa Norman chuckled, "Fine no lecture, I think Solidad and Robert covered everything. Rose what happened to you and Mark."

I knew this was coming so I dragged them all to the Living Room, made them sit down, and explained to entire story to them.

* * *

*Half an Hour Later*

"And that's pretty much everything Mark and I did over the years, but now Arceus says we have a new enemy and that this enemy might use you as bait against us, so Mark and I created a sort of spell to use on the Gym and House to keep anyone with ill intentions from entering. We also created charms to protect you from harm, Aunt Solidad didn't tell me about Haruka, but she told me to make an extra charm, now I see why..."

I fished out the charms from my bag and gave one to each of them then cast the spell.

Haruka pit on her charm, "What a pretty necklace, who are you?"

I smiled, "I'm your Aunt Rose."

Haruka looked up at me, "Really? I have another Aunt, not just Aunt Kathryn?"

I nodded, and Haruka hugged me, "Yay, I get a new Aunt."

_It's good to be back, too bad Evil has returned._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

For Real this Time.

Au Revior People. See you again in a week, but I might update earlier than that...

Review. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 10: Getting In

Yes!

Sorry for that people, I just had my first Midterm of the year and I did great on it, so I have to be happy, and all my other midterms have been moved up a week so they begin in February. (^_^)

I would have updated yesterday, but unlike most of the U.S, I had school, and I got dumped with so much homework it wasn't even funny, plus I had a test today, and I have another one tomorrow, and another the day after, and the day after that, well you get the point.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting In

* * *

Previously:

*Rose's POV, Petalburg City, Maple Residence*

"And that's pretty much everything Mark and I did over the years, but now Arceus says we have a new enemy and that this enemy might use you as bait against us, so Mark and I created a sort of spell to use on the Gym and House to keep anyone with ill intentions from entering. We also created charms to protect you from harm, Aunt Solidad didn't tell me about Haruka, but she told me to make an extra charm, now I see why..."

I fished out the charms from my bag and gave one to each of them then cast the spell.

Haruka pit on her charm, "What a pretty necklace, who are you?"

I smiled, "I'm your Aunt Rose."

Haruka looked up at me, "Really? I have another Aunt, not just Aunt Kathryn?"

I nodded, and Haruka hugged me, "Yay, I get a new Aunt."

_It's good to be back, too bad Evil has returned._

* * *

*Mark's POV, Pewter City, Three Days Later*

_Arceus has managed to trace down the new Team Infinity, which is much smaller than the old, but a whole lot more powerful._

_All the new members have been brainwashed into thinking that Rose and I are evil and must be killed and destroyed along with anyone willing to protect us._

_So they pretty much have much more determination than the old Team Infinity, and it will be so much harder to defeat them._

_Although, Rose and I learned that all the members have taken the Blood Oath._

_That means that if we kill the leader that all of them are Blood-Bonded with, they all die._

_The only problem is that Clarissa has found a way to bypass all our powers, so the only way to kill her is through hand on hand combat, which isn't that hard, but it isn't easy, especially considering that we would have to kill all her minions to get to her, all of which are also immune to our powers._

_Talk about Kill Joy._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Rose staring at me with I worried expression.

I sweat-dropped, "I was just thinking about how we're going to defeat Team Infinity this time."

Rose nodded and we continued walking.

Since Rose and I were on high alert, and Arceus might call us at any moment, we had to drop of Andrea to the Daycare Center.

Andrea wasn't really cooperating, because she was stopping to smell the flowers every two seconds, but the least Rose and I can do for her is let her enjoy her childhood.

After about half an hour of walking on a ten minute walk to the Daycare, we finally got there.

Andrea was extremely reluctant about leaving us; actually all three of us were reluctant to leave each other.

Even though it had only been a few weeks, the three of us were a small family, that couldn't be separated.

Mom and Dad even trusted us enough to be alone together, even though I doubt they should, while they went out to participate in contests.

After a lot of convincing Andrea agreed to stay in the Daycare for the day, and as soon as she did, Arceus summoned me and Rose.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Hall of Origin*

_Here we are again._

_Everything started here, Mark and I were both suddenly transported here in our sleep years ago to accept our destiny, and here we are again, the end of our most important mission._

_Dialga said that Team Infinity would be the last evil around for centuries, in order for peace to reign once more, we must win._

_The world has been tormented by pain and sorrow for far too long._

_Peace must reign once more, and we must be the ones to bring it._

Mark and I listened intently to Arceus; The Team Infinity main base is located on Mount Silver in Johto.

* * *

*Mount Silver, Still Rose's POV*

Mark and I nodded, and soon we found ourselves dressed in Team Infinity clothes, outside the base, at Mount Silver.

I turned toward Mark, "This is it, either we win or die trying."

Mark smiled slightly, "But we can't die unless we are willing to anyways, remember?"

I whacked Mark on the back of the head, before we walked to the headquarters.

A guard stopped us at the gates and asked, "Identification?"

Mark and I searched our pockets, finding fake I.D.s in them, which we handed over to the guards.

The guard nodded, "New Recruits, Aye? Miss Clarissa will need to see you for the Blood Bonding then, follow me."

Mark and I looked each other in the eye, smirking slightly.

_We're in, now hopefully we will succeed..._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

*bangs head on the table*

That was such a lame chapter, but I needed to add it...

Sorry to everyone reading this, for the short lameness, but I have so much homework and tests this week, that I don't have time, and I had to update or I would forget the story and the plot I had planned...

Anyway...

Review. (^_^)


	12. Chapter 11: Death

I hate school, especially around Midterms; teachers always try to squeeze in extra tests and quizzes. I already have a test every day. How is it even possible to have three Science Tests within not even TWO WEEKS?

I got a half day today, but I still had a Science Test, so I thought I might use my free time to type this up.

Anyway, enough of my rambling...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 11: Death

* * *

Previously:

*Rose's POV, Mount Silver*

A guard stopped us at the gates and asked, "Identification?"

Mark and I searched our pockets, finding fake I.D.s in them, which we handed over to the guards.

The guard nodded, "New Recruits, Aye? Miss Clarissa will need to see you for the Blood Bonding then, follow me."

Mark and I looked each other in the eye, smirking slightly.

_We're in, now hopefully we will succeed..._

* * *

*Mark's POV, Team Infinity Base*

The guard, from earlier, led Rose and me to a strange room that seemed to be an office.

The chair at the desk was turned to face the wall behind it.

_Just like in all those old movies, where the boss doesn't show his face until he deems his employee worthy._

The guard cleared his throat and I heard a female voice ask, "Yes?"

The guard fidgeted slightly before nodding, "New Recruits, Madam."

Rose and I glanced at each other, which made me finally notice that her hair had turned red, _Madam?_

The boss finally turned her chair around, for us to see a light skinned young woman with long blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes, and wearing a female business suit.

Rose and I sort of bowed, in respect.

_Like we would ever obey her, but this is for the sake of the world, so we have to._

Clarissa turned toward the guard and waved her hand, signaling for him to get out of here.

Clarissa scanned us over, "You look like they could be strong, and you have the muscle..."

Clarissa winked flirtatiously at me, which made me internally gag and Rose grind her teeth.

* * *

*Rose's POV, Team Infinity Secret Base*

_What the heck is wrong with her she's like thirty and she's flirting with my Mark, the person I'm going to be with after all this is over._

* * *

*Mark's POV, Team Infinity Secret Base*

_Seems like Rose, is jealous of Clarissa's horrible attempt at flirting._

_Seriously isn't she like ten years older than me, but I can use this to my advantage._

I smirked, but made it look like a smile, "Thank You. Madam."

Rose must have caught on and said, "We appreciate the compliment, Mademoiselle. My brother and I are happy to join Team Infinity."

I gave her a glance that said 'What the Heck? We don't look alike.'

Rose mouthed the words, 'Your hair.'

I pulled down a lock of my hair and saw that it was indeed Red, the same shade as Rose's hair.

_What! I hate the color Red, unless it's on Rose._

Clarissa smiled mischievously, obviously having perverted thoughts concerning me on mind, "It's just too bad that both of you walked into a trap. Even if that guard was stupid enough, I'm not. I know that both of you are the guardian of Life and Death respectively. Isn't that right Mark Andrew Robert? Rose May Hayden? The fact that you changed your hair color doesn't change anything."

Rose and I mocked confusion, while I tilted my head, "Who are Mark and Rose? Other recruits?"

Clarissa snorted, "Drop the act. I will not fall for it."

Rose and I looked at each other and gasped, "How did you figure it out?"

Clarissa smirked evilly, "I never had scheduled for any new recruits to arrive today."

Both Rose and I face-palmed, _how could we be so stupid?_

Clarissa laughed again, a set of twin swords appearing in her hands, "This ends here. My revenge will be fulfilled. Say goodbye, you two."

With that Clarissa lunged at Rose and stabbed a sword straight through Rose's stomach.

Rose staggered back, collapsing in a pool of blood.

Clarissa took the sword out of her body, and came running toward me, but stabbing me close to the heart.

I was choking on my own blood, one of my lungs must have torn, "Why did you even stab her, you know she can't be killed?"

Clarissa smirked, bent down, and whispered into my ear, "She wasn't my target."

My eyes widened, comprehending what Clarissa had meant.

_Oh No..._

Clarissa lifted up the sword once more, but using my last bit of strength, I managed to use grab the sword and reverse it, this time hitting Clarissa's heart and killing her automatically, along with all the workers because she had blood-bonded with them, so that she wouldn't die alone.

I used my last remaining strength to crawl over to Rose.

Rose was in pain, but she managed to lift her head and acknowledge me.

I touched her face slightly, before lifting both my hands above her wounds, sending a powerful healing aura into her wounds.

Rose smiled at me in thanks, but then her expression turned into one of shock and sorrow, "Mark! No!"

I had used my last remaining energy to heal her, and I could feel my consciousness slipping.

_I'll see you again when Giratina comes to take your soul when you die from age, Rose. Goodbye._

I could only hear my heart, beating faintly.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Silence.

* * *

Sorry people, but this is the final chapter. Only the epilogue is left. Pray I have a Snow Day tomorrow so I can post it...

Review. (^_^)


	13. Epilogue: The Last Rose

Oh My God.

Satoshi means quick witted, wise, clear minded, or *drum roll please* Ash.

Who knew, but seriously the first few definitions don't fit at all.

I just noticed that I named the chapter were Mark came in Life and the chapter he dies in Death, and I never even planned that...

Anyway, enough of my rambling...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Epilogue: The Last Rose

* * *

*Rose's POV, Petalburg City, Two Days Later*

After Mark healed me I called the police to the hideout to take care of the remains, but when they came to Mark, I asked that his body be taken to Petalburg, to be buried with my parents, because when I died I wanted to be buried with all three of them.

So here we are at the Petalburg City Cemetery, burying Mark.

Everyone was surprised when Aunt Solidad called to tell them about Mark's funeral, they didn't even know either of us was back, and he was already gone.

On the gravestone there was simple inscription: (A/N: Since I don't feel like doing the Math to figure out the years, I'll just do the Age.)

**Mark Andrew Roberts**

**Age 19**

**A Loving Son, Brother, and Father**

**Died to save his child**

I had made the inscription, which confused Solidad and Robert, until I told them I was a month pregnant.

Solidad had a good laugh saying that history was repeating itself, but too bad she didn't know it would repeat itself fully.

* * *

*Eight Months Later*

I was smiling, I had just given birth to an adorable Baby Boy, but the only drawback was that his hair was... pink, like his grandmother's hair is.

Arceus had told me back when I was three months pregnant, that the child would be a Guardian of Destiny, just like the child of the Guardians of Time and Space would also be a Guardian of Destiny.

Solidad was holding the boy, "He looks just like Mark, but he has my hair-color, at least he still has a mother."

I smiled grimly, "Solidad, Mark wasn't able to fully heal my wounds, and they would only remain closed until I gave birth."

Solidad looked at me confused, until her eyes widened in horror.

I was losing too much blood to fast, all the wounds had reopened, and the fact I had just given birth didn't help, "Solidad names him Shuu Mark Roberts, the Guardian of Destiny. Maybe the third time's the charm."

I closed my eyes, not being able to get Solidad's horrified look out of them.

I could barely feel any pain anymore, all I could see was darkness, then light.

I could see a much of figures standing in front of me, my parents, and my aunt and uncle, but one figure stood out the most.

_Mark..._

And my heart beat was gone...

* * *

*Shuu's POV, Twenty Five Years Later*

"Daddy was a true story?"

I looked at my two year old daughter and smiled, "Yes, sweetheart, that was the story of your grandmother, Rose, and your grandfather, Mark."

My daughter smiled, "But they didn't get their fairytale ending. Prince Charming died before he got his princess."

I laughed, "I know May, but not everyone gets their fairytale ending."

May pouted, the same way that my Great Uncle Max, said my grandmother, May, pouted.

_Max even says she looks like her great-grandmother; I guess the name wasn't the only thing that carried._

After a few moments my wife, Haruka walked in along with our new born son, Drew.

Haruka wasn't completely happy that I chose the names of our children but she accepted it when I told her the reasoning behind it, she even laughed when I told her that my names and her name were the middle names of my grandparents.

Haruka walked over to May and said, "May dear, you need to get to sleep, and then maybe you can play with the nice neighbor, Brendan."

May smiled and went under the covers, "I'm trying to sleep, let me sleep."

Haruka and I chuckled and left the room.

As soon as we were in the hall, Haruka kissed my cheek and said, "I'm going to put Drew in his crib, see you when we go to sleep."

I nodded and went downstairs, specifically to the bookshelf and pulled out a book.

The book was of Grandma May and Grandpa Drew's wedding.

Everything seemed to perfect, it's hard to believe that Drew was shot just moments after some of these pictures were taken.

On the last page there was a pressed and dried rose, the inscription next to it said, 'The Last Rose given to May Maple by Andrew Hayden.'

I felt lie crossing out the inscription, that pressed rose wasn't the last rose the original Drew gave to May, my mother, Rose May Hayden was THE LAST ROSE.

* * *

The End

* * *

The perfect end to a great story.

I hinted to the fact Rose was pregnant before this chapter when I said that Mark and Rose were doing things they shouldn't be doing in the second to last chapter and when Clarissa said the Rose wasn't her target in the last chapter.

Shuu is named after Drew, whose Japanese name was Shuu, and his father, Mark.

I don't know why I gave him pink hair, but I just had to, it just felt right.

I started a new story called 'Are Those Who Leave Us, Truly Gone?'

Read it if you want to, it is Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, and unfortunately Dawn/Conway and Misty/Rudy.

Review. (^_^)


End file.
